


Stay

by plinys



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Episode Tag, F/F, FemTrope Bingo, Femslash February
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 13:43:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9742886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plinys/pseuds/plinys
Summary: “Stay.”It’s one word easy enough.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's! For my femtrope bingo card square "bed sharing" except they never actually make it to bed, but I'm still counting it. Anyways, basically fixing last nights episode where we just ignore the last bit and focus on the Supercorp stuff.

“Stay.”

It’s one word easy enough.

A simple request. 

Lena tries not to pay too much attention to the heart hammering wildly in her chest. To the hint of nervousness and self doubt that is rising up inside of her.

She’s never had anyone like Kara before. She’s certain that she never will.

Kara is special. 

Kara is her first friend, the first people that wanted to be her friend not because she was a  _ Luthor _ but rather inspite of that.

Kara is also so much more than just her friend, she’s the person Lena falls asleep thinking about, the person who makes it hard for Lena to remember how a function sometimes. 

Kars is, though Lena has yet to confirm it, also Supergirl.

And Supergirl saved her life. 

_ Kara  _ saved her life.

So she says, “Stay,” even though it hurts her to have to ask. Even though she’s so ready to hear Kara turning her down, sweet and soft in her own way, kind to a fault. 

Except Kara doesn’t turn her town.

She hugs Lena just a little bit tighter, a little bit that Lena hadn’t even been aware she needed until that very moment.

And simply says, “Of course.” 

They go back to talking after that. Sitting together on Lena’s couching, sipping wine and talking about the simpler things. About drama around the CatCo office or about Lena’s extensive collection of pea coats, perfectly normal things. Like they’re perfectly normal people. 

It’s in the middle of their debate over which Hogwarts House is the best - when Kara yawns.

Just a little thing.

An adorable thing, and oh how had Lena never been privy to this look before.

Sleepy Kara Danvers is quite possibly the most adorable thing Lena had ever seen, and that included puppies. 

“I don’t suppose,” Kara says, “You have a spare bedroom?”

With her money, she should have.

At the estate, the  _ Luthor  _ estate, she technically did. 

But the L Corp penthouse was really just more of a place for Lena to crash after a long day at work or when she didn’t feel like being driver outside the city center to where the other rich people lived on the North Side. It was an expensive and large bed, a small (for her) kitchen, and a living room with very stylish but not altogether comfortable couches. 

Definitely not where she would be relegating Kara too. 

In fact, even when Lena had said ‘Stay’ she hadn’t thought that Kara would stay the night, maybe another hour of light conversation, but one hour had turned into another and another and now Kara was looking at her not just expantly but hopefully.

Hopefully.

Lena tried to remember any time she’d felt hopefully recently that wasn’t connected to Kara Danvers in one shape or form.

Her mind drew up a blank.

“You can share with me, my bed’s large enough for the both of us. Unless, you’d rather-” Lena paused, “I could take the couch.” 

“No no,” Kara says too quickly, and Lena can’t help but notice the lightest brushing of blush across her cheeks. “Sharing is fine. I’m good with sharing! Sharing is caring after all! I like to- I’m just going to stop talking now.”

Laughing around Kara was easy.

This. This is was exactly why it had been so easy to fall for Kara.

The way her eyes lit up, the way everything seemed to just excite her. 

“Let me get you some pajamas,” Lena says quickly, darting up before she can say something absurd, like how much she adores Kara’s laugh. 

She takes special care to grab a pair, the blue flannel ones that will match Kara’s eyes. That remind her just a bit of that  _ Supergirl  _ blue. Lena had been thinking of Kara when she bought the set originally, and now getting to see Kara in them…

It was almost too much.

Before going back out there, she changed. A soft grey pair that were comforting, because after the past few days she had had, Lena at least deserved this much. 

“You look nice,” Kara says when she comes back out. 

Sweet as always.

“I look comfortable,” Lena corrects, “Nobody looks nice going to bed.” 

“Well, I don’t know about that,” Kara replies. 

Lena tries not the let the butterflies in her stomach distract her. 

Except then Kara’s stepping closer to her.

Not just to grab the pajamas from Lena’s hands which she does do, but also to lean up into her space. In a way that Lena had only dreamed about, especially after how just hours ago Kara had called her a  _ friend  _ but nothing more and-

“I hope, I’m not overstepping,” Kara says, her face inches from Lena’s.

“I don’t think that’s possible, I am the one that asked you to stay, after all.” 

She’s not sure which one of them moves first, but they’re both so close already and in the end it doesn’t matter who moves first. What matters is they’re kissing. 

Kissing like Lena had been hoping and imagining for far too long, it was real, this was real. 

But still, when Kara pulled back Lena had to check, had to ask, “This is real, right?” 

This time it was Kara’s turn to laugh. A beautiful sound, not harsh and unforgiving like Lena might have expected. “Yes, yes, very real. The most real thing that’s ever been.” 

“Oh good,” Lena says, “Just checking,” before kissing her again. 

And again.

And again. 

This time when she pulls back it’s just to simply say, “Stay?” 

“As long as you’ll have me.” 

  
  
  



End file.
